The Seduction
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: For Shawn, Jessica was a challenge a conquest. He meant to seduce her to have her for one night and then goodbye. Everything would have worked out fine if the unthinkable hadn't happened. If he hadn't fallen in love.
1. Chapter 1

For Shawn, Jessica was a challenge a conquest. He meant to seduce her to have her for one night and then goodbye. Everything would have worked out fine if the unthinkable hadn't happened.

If he hadn't fallen in love.

Part One

He first saw her at the coffee house. She was standing in line at the counter, a couple of places ahead of him. She was tall, taller than average, with a figure that curved temptingly beneath her plain white shirt and blue jeans. Her silky brown hair was pulled back into a messy knot and fastened with a plastic clip. He imagined pulling the clip from her hair, letting it fall into his hands in a cascade of soft curls. When she turned her head to glance at the menu, he caught sight of her profile. Her face was every bit as lovely as the rest of her. She had slight features, almost aristocratic, with a heart-shaped mouth and small, straight nose. Her expression was serene, completely guileless. Incredibly appealing.

This was crazy. He didn't even know her. She wasn't even close to being his typed. Yet, he couldn't deny the instant attraction he felt for her. Maybe it was _because _she was so different. He was tired of the same thing every time, the same type of girl. They were all alike. Groupies who threw themselves at him, looking for a chance to get laid by a rock star. And the sad part was, they usually succeeded.

For a long time, he'd been content to lead that kind of life. But lately that sort of thing no longer seemed to satisfy him anymore. It was enough to make him forget, at least for a while, but as soon as it was over the same nagging feeling of emptiness came back. But then, emptiness was better than pain. That was one thing he didn't need anymore of in his life.

He was a good actor. He kept it well hidden from his fans. Nobody was able to guess what was going on, that he wasn't as happy as can be. Nobody would be the wiser.

And neither would she.

Shawn watched as the brunette walked off to a small table in the corner, carrying her latte and a plain black shoulder bag that clearly seen better day. She plopped down in her seat, then withdrew several fat books and a notebook from her bag. She tucked a stray curl behind one ear and put on a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Her tongue darted out to wet her soft, pink lips. Lord. Just that one small movement made his body tighten in anticipation.

He meant to have her. Tonight.

''Excuse me, sir?'' the girl at the counter regarded him impatiently. ''Are you ready to order yet?''

"Uhh...yeah, sure,'' Shawn said absently, tearing his eyes from the pretty brunette. ''Just give me a cup of coffee. Black.''

The salesgirl cracked her gum and poured a cup of coffee.

Shawn paid and headed striaght for the table in the corner table, pretending he didn't notice the group of teenage girls nudging each other and staring. He was wearing a baseball cap in attempt not to get recognixed, and it clearly wasn't working very well.

Meanwhile, the object of his affection hadn't looked up once. She appeared to be deeply absorbed in one of her books, jotting down notes and frowning. Absently she bit her lower lip, and he wished he's stop staring at her mouth.

Imagining all the things she could do with it.

It wasn't until he was standing right next to her that she looked up. She seemed startled, and a delicate blush colored her cheeks.

He turned the full force of his devasting smile on her. "Excuse me...sorry to bother you, but there's no empty tables, and, well, I was wondering if you'd let me sit with you.''

She blinked, surprised, "Oh. Umm, sure...here, let me move all my stuff.'' She giggled nervously and began sliding her books over to her side of the table. "There you go.''

"Thanks.'' He sank down into the seat across from her, with a grateful smile. He was pleased to see that her blush deepened. This was going to be easy. ''So, what are you doing with all those books? Studying?"

She nodded. "Working on my dissertation, actually. It's about John Keats.''

"Who's he? A famous writer?''

She nodded again. "He's a poet, actually...one of the romantic poets. God, I love his stuff. It gives me chills when I read it.'' Her brown eyes sparkled as she spoke, and her enthusiam was evident. ''I take it you've never read him?"

Shawn shook his head. "Can't say that I have.''

''Oh...well, I'll stop babbling then. I'm probably boring you silly.'' She giggled again.

''No, that's fine...I actually find you very interesting.,'' Shawn told her, not oce taking his eyes from hers. She shifted nervously, peering down at the table with excruciating shyness.

''You don't even know my name yet.'' she murmurer.

''Why don't you tell me what it is?''

"Jessica.'' she said softly.

''Katyryn,'' he repeated, slowly, letting his voice slide seductively over the syllables. ''Do you know who I am, Jessica?''

She nodded. "Yes,'' she murmured. "How could I not?''

''You never can tell...I'm not going to assume you're a fan.''

''I didn't exactly say I was a fan...I just said I know who you are.''

''So you're not a fan?''

"Well...I wouldn't say that, either..." She began fidgeting with her pen, which was covered in tooth-marks.

''Well, maybe that's a good thing.'' Shawn reached across the table and slipped his hand over her, gently prying the pen from her fingers. "Then you'll want to know me for me...not who I am.''

He traced his fingers across the back of her hand, feeling her shudder. He looked into her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in dinner tonight.''

He watched her smooth throat bob as she swallowed. ''I-I don't think so.''

Her answer surprised him, to out it mildly. ''Why now?'' he wanted to know. ''I'm not coming on too strong am I?"

She avoided his eyes. ''It's not going to work, you know.''

''Why isn't it?"

"Trying to sweet-talk me. Assuming I'll sleep with you because you want mt to.''

''Is that what you think I want, Katheyn?"

She looked up. "Isn't it?"

He gazed back into her eyes, unflinchingly. "Not unless that's what you want, too.''

She looked away.

''I just want to have dinner with you,'' Shawn said earnestly. ''That's all. I want to get to know you. I saw you in line and thought you were cute, and well, I wanted to meet you. It's hard for me to meet nice girls, you see. Because of who I am, it always get in the way. I was hoping it wouldn't with you.''

Jessica looked up, surprise in here eyes, as well as...something else. He could feel her weakening. "You mean that?"

''Yes,'' he said with a straight face. ''I really do.''

She hesitated, staring down at their hands. When she finally looked up, he could see that he'd accomplished his goal. "Okay,'' she agreed.

''Great.'' He smiled. "I'll pick you up at eight. Where do you live?"

Shyly, she gave him the address.

He jotted it down on a piece of paper, then stuffed it in his pocket. He rose from the table and favored her with his warmest smile. "See you tonight, Jessica.''

With that, he left the coffee house, leaving her sitting at the table staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Jessica's heart was racing as Shawn parked his car in front of his house, a huge white structure right on the beach. Very sleek. Very modern. In one of the most affluent neighborhoods in Tampa.

What the hell was she doing here?

She was painfully aware of the fact that she didn't belong. She wasn't a trust fund princess, wasn't famous. She was twenty-three, a dirt-poor grad student, barely able to pay the rent on her shabby little apartment while living off mac and cheese and Top ramen. The only way she paid for tuition at the University of Central Florida was through scholarships and a teaching assistanship. And yet here she was, on a date with a guy whom the girls in the freshman writing course she taught probably idolized.

Katyryn knew exactly what she was getting into. She didn't buy Shawn's ''getting to know her'' story for a minute. When he'd suggested dinner at his house, it pretty much confirmed her suspicions. She knew what he wanted from her, and the truly frightening thing was, she was still going through with it. Anticipating it. Feeling a shiver of excitement every time she thought of his silvery-blue eyes and full, sensuous lips.

Imagining how those lips might feel against her own lips...on her neck...on her body...

How that silky blond hair would feel when she ran her fingers through it...

Those big hands, those long graceful fingers, against her bare skin...

What was she _thinking?_

_Lust_, she told herself. Pure and simple lust. Shawn Michaels was a very attractive guy. And she had lied earlier that afternoon. She was a fan. A big one. Every time she heard him sing, chills rippled down her spine. Maybe she did have a bit of a crush on him. So of course she'd wonder what it might feel like to sleep with him...especially considering that she'd never slept with anyone else.

_And I'm not going to for a while_, Jessica told herself firmly. She vowed that she was going to walk out of the house and still be a virgin.

Or would she?

Did she really want to?

Jessica couldn't believe the things going through her mind. _You don't love him_, she reminded herself. _You barely know him. He's not your boyfriend._

And yet...

_You'd just be one of many._

She knew the score. She knew that if she did sleep with him, it would be nothing more than a one-night stand.

But to know the feeling...to finally understand what went on after the movie scenes faded, to know what the big deal was all about, to know what her female friends talked about in their mysterious, cryptic conversations...

It was a sin. She wouldn't. She _couldn't._ But she was so curious. She was twenty-three, with less experience than most high school girls. Really, what was she waiting for?

_You don't have to_, she told herself._ If you said no, he'd respect that._ She trusted him.

It was herself she didn't trust.

Shawn led Jessica in his house, exercising considerable willpower to keep from staring at her. She looked beautiful tonight, breathtakingly so. Her chestnut-brown hair was pulled back from her face, just as it had been that afternoon, and was pinned in a neat twist. A few strands had escaped and framed her face in soft, curling tendrils. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that showed off her slender arms and shapely, bronzed legs. The neckline dipped just low enough to expose the tops of her small perky breasts. Already he could feel himself growing aroused.

_Patience_, he told himseld. The time would come soon enough.

He opened the door for her, allowing her to precede him into the house. He pretended not to notice the look of awe on her face as she stepped out onto the patio. The table was set and waiting for her, with a bottle of ridiculously expensive red wine sitting at the center. He'd place a candle on the table and strung lights around the railing, bathing the patio in a soft golden glow.

Jessica looked up at him, overwhelmed. "Oh Shawn...you didn't have to do all this for me...''

"I know,'' Something stirred inside of him as he looked at her. ''I wanted to.''

She wet her lips nervously. He moved closer, resting his hand on her elbow. ''Come.''

He felt a shudder move through her. She let him guide her to the table, his hand still on her elbow. He pulled her chair back for her and poured her a glass of wine.

''Did you make all this yourself?" she asked shyly, after taking a sip of wine.

He shook his head. "I ordered out,'' he said sheepishly. "I'm not much of a cook.''

''That's okay...neither am I,'' she confessed. "What did you get?"

''Italian. I hope that's all right with you.''

''Oh, it is...I love Italian,'' she assured him. Smiling gratefully, she waited as he served her.

Jessica was jumpy throughtout the entire dinner. They didn't talk much, but whatever they said, Shawn wasn't paying much attention. Every little thing seemed loaded with sexual signigicance. Blue eyes found brown ones across the table, and each time, the anticipation seemed to build. Once, her foot accidentally touched his under the table. He gave her a knowing smile, and her face reddened. She was so shy. Nowhere near his type. But damn, he wanted her. She was different. Smart. And after what happened at the coffee house, clearly a challenge.

He was definitely up to that challenge.

After dinner, Shawn took Jessica inside. He walked over to the stereo and switched it on, and the soft strains of Buena Vista Social Club filled the room. He reached out his hand to her and smiled. "Dance with me.''

Jessica gave a nervous smile. "Okay...'' she said softly, and placed her hand in his.

He pulled her close, leading her as they swayed to the sensual music. He heard her soft sigh as his arms slid around her narrow waist, and she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. After a moment she rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so incredible to be holding her this way, to feel her slim, supple body against his. He breathed in the heavenly scent of her hair, felt the warmth of her body through the sheer fabric of her dress. He swore a silent oath as he felt his pants get tighter. _Patience_, Shawn reminded himself. He traced a finger over Jessica's shoulder, along the strap of her dress, and was pleased to feel a shiver pass through her.

Now was the time to make his move. He bent and lightly grazed his lips along her ear. He heard her sharp intake of breath, but she made no move to resist. he kissed her neck, savoring the taste of her soft, tender skin. Her eyes slid closed and she gave a sweet little sigh. His hands reached up and tugged the pins from her hair, letting it fall in a long, wavy mass down her back. It felt like silk against his fingers as he brushed it aside. Slowly, deliberately, he lowered the strap of her dress, then kissed the place where it had been. Then he gently tipped her face up and touched his lips to her.

Heaven. Her lips were every bit as soft as he had imagined, warm and pliant, tasting sweetly of red wine and lipstick. She seemed disappointed when he pulled away first. Perfect. He kissed her again, more deeply this time, letting his tongue glide across her lips before coaxing them apart. She willingly opened her mouth to him, inviting his tongue to sweep deeply inside. Her arms slid around his neck and her finger tangled in his hair. He pulled her closer and kissed her more deeply still, his mouth moving sensuously across hers, his tongue stroking hers. A soft sound of pleasure escaped her throat. At that moment, he knew he had her. He had accomplished exactly what he's set out to achieve.

Her surrender.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Jessica was melting. Literally. Just a touch, a kiss, and her body was on fire. Chills moved through her, delicious chill, while currents of warmth flooded her veins. Just the feel of him, the smell of him, his touch, ignited her. She knew what she was feeling. Hunger. Desire.

And she didn't want it to stop.

She knew exactly where this was leading, but she didn't care. She wanted it, was eager for it. She was a little scared, but at the same time, so incredidibly excited.

There was no way she could leave now.

Jessica sighed sweetly, letting her head fall back as Shawn peppered her neck with kisses. His sensuous lips moved lower and lower, grazing the tops of her breast, while her hands tangled in his hair. Her nipples tightened painfully against her bra while heat simmered between her thighs. Dear God, she wanted his so badly. His hands moved sensually over her body, practically burning through her clothes. She wanted to feel them on her bare skin. She wante to feel those soft lips agains her aching breasts.

She felt the zipper of her dress glide down, and then his hands brushing her skin as he slowly slid the straps from her shoulders. Shivers slid down her spine as her dress fell in a pool around her ankles. He then unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Shawn's eyes took a leisurely journey over her body, which was completely naked now except for her think silk panties. He brushed her hair back to reveal her breasts. "Beautiful.'' he whispered.

Jessica blushed, feeling modest, yet irresistibly turned on by the way he was enjoying her body. "Take off your shirt,'' she said boldly. "Let me see your chest.''

He gave that irrsistibl, sexy smirk of his. "If you insist...''

Shawn tugged off his shirt. Jessica inhaled sharply, taking in all that tanned skin and taut muscle. She traced her fingers across the tattoos on his arm, then ran them lightly over his chest. "You have an amazing body.'' she whispered, and pressed a line of soft kisses over his chest. Her hands grazed his stomach and settled the waistband of his pants. She undid the top button. "Is this okay?" she asked, shyly.

He grinned. "Fine with me, baby.''

Blushing, Jessica unzipped his pants with trembling hands. She couldn't help but stare at his hardened arousal, long and thick and throbbing, and all for her. Tentatively, she touched his there. She'd never touched that part of a man before. "Do you mind?" she asked.

Shawn's eyes flickered with amusement. "You're shy, aren't you?"

Her face burned. ''Yeah...''

''Don't be shy.'' he said huskily. ''Come here.''

She moved willingly into his arms, responding to his kiss with enthusiam, sliding her tongue in his mouth. His hands slid over her back and cupped her bottom, pressing her tightly against hi,. She felt his erection pressing her stomach, and wetness surged between her thighs. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him as he carried her to the sofa.

Shawn set her down gently on the sofa, joining her a moment later. Jessica slid her arms around his neck, loving the way his skin felt against her. It was so nice, so nice...Her hands explored his body, tracing every contour of his muscles, savoring every touch. So this was what it was like to make love. This moment was perfect, just the way she'd dreamed her first time would be. Like a movie scene.

With the man of her dreams.

"Shawn..." Jessica whispered, closing her eyes as his lips played across her neck and shoulders. His hands came up to cup her breast, molding it to his palm, while his thumb massaged the tight nipple. "You have perfect breast.'' he told her.

She smiled. "I'm glad you like them.''

''Do you want me to kiss them?" he asked. ''Want me to suck on them?"

She drew a shuddery breath. ''Yes...'' she whispered.

And so he did. He bent and drew her breast in his mouth, laved the nipple with his tongue, and then suckled her gently. A soft mew of pleasure escaped her throat. His teeth grazed her swollen nipple and nipped lightly, giving her a quick dose of pleasurea/pain. Her fingers fisted in his soft gold hair as wave after wave of sweetness moved through her. He switched his attention to her other breast, giving it equal attention, while his hands found her thighs and gently pushed them apart.

Jessica made no move to resist as his hand slid over most sensitive area. He stroked her there, over her underwear, his touch sinfully intimate. No one's hand had ever touched that place before, not even her own. It was a sin, she knew, but at the same time it felt so good, so wonderfully, wickedly good. Ripples of warmth moved through her and soon the material clung wetly to her skin. She was throbbing, aching, wanting him so badly she could barely stand it.

''Shawn, please...'' Jessica whispered, begging, for what she wasn't sure. He grabbed her panties and yanked them down, accidentally snapping the flimsy strings at the sides. She barely noticed. His lips and tongue took the place of his fingers, moving expertly over her bare flesh, sending licks of flame through her insides. He prodded the delicate folds of flesh apart with his tongue, finding the spot that felt like her very center. Bolts of heat seared through her while white-hot tingles raced over her skin. She hand never imagined such pleasure could exist. He licked and sucked her, the sensation so intense she almost cried.

Within moments he had her writhing on the sofa, sobbing his name, but he wasn't finished with her yet. Slivers of heat knifed through her and while the purest pleasure shimmered through her body. She felt his fingers slide inside of her and stroke deeplu, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure. ''You're so wet.'' he whisperedd.

''For you.'' Jessica whispered back.

Shawn moved on top of her, his mouth taking hers in a fierce, ravishing kiss. "You're ready for me.'' he daid when they pulled apart.

"Then take me.'' Jessica said breathlessly. "Make me yours, Shawn.''

His mouth took her again, his tongue sweeping inside while he pushed between her thighs. Searing, burning pain ripped through her insides, and Jessica had to hold back a whimper. She's expected it to hurt, but not that much. She felt as though she would split in two. He eased in deeper and the pain was so sharp, she cried out before she could stop herself.

Shawn pulled back slightly. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, concern etched in his soft blue eyes. "Am I hurting you?"

She nodded, feeling her eyes well with tears. "I-I'm sorry...'' was all she could say. "I-I didn't think it would hurt so much...''

He gave her a long, confused look. ''Are you a virgin?"

She nodded miserably.

"Jessica...'' He touched her cheek, gazing tenderly into her eyes. ''Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked away, ashamed. ''I-I don't know...I guess I was afraid...I thought you wouldn't want me anymore.''

"Jessica, honey, how could you think that?" He tipped her face up, forcing her to look into his eyes. ''Don't you know I was going crazy wanting you? That I could barely stand to look at you, I wanted you so bad?"

Her heart soared with hope. ''You mean that?''

"Of course I do.'' His silvery-blue eyes glowed with warmth. ''I wish you'd told me...if I'd known, I would have been more gentle with you.''

Something warm and sweet surged through her. ''It's okay,'' she said softly. ''You were perfect.''

He smiled back. "We're not through yet...'' he reminded her, his voice thick with promise.

Her arms slid around his neck. "Then why don't you finish the job?'' she said huskily, and pulled his head down for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

She look so beautiful lying beneath him, like and angel. As Shawn gazed down into Jessica's soft, trusting brown eyes, a feeling of deep tenderness and affection moved through him. This wan't at all what he'd planned on. He'd wanted to seduce her, but he'd never imagined it turn out this way.

Not just that she would be a virgin. That she would stir his heart the way she had. They barely knew each other, yet she had willingly given herself to him. She wasn't like the other nameless, faceless girls he'd hooked up with in the past. She was so pure, so genuine. She knew the score, and yet she had gone through with it anyway. All he had to do was look at her and he knew that she'd known all along what he wanted from her.

And yet...

She still done it.

It was dangerous, the feelings she stirred in him. The way her eyes seemed to reach into his very soul.

And he was deathly afraid of what she would find there.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, gently touched her smooth cheek. He wanted to love her slowly, thoroughly, to bring her such pleasure she would nearly faint in his arms. So far, he seemed to have succeeded. Without taking his eyes from hers, he began to move inside of her.

Her eyes slid closed, and her head fell back as she gave a soft gasp of pleasure. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. He lifted her hips, showing her how to move with him, each stroke like a shot of pure fire through his insided. She didn't seem to be in pain anymore. Just ecstasy. Pure, shimmering, almost unbearable ecstasy. She arched helplessly beneath him, whispering his name, her fingernails digging so deeply they left crescent-shaped marks in his shoulders. He barely felt the pain. Moments later, her muscles tightened sweetly around him in powerful release. He held out as long as he could, to prolong her pleasure, befor his own pleasure took over and forced him to completion. His climax ripped through his insided with the force of a shock wave, leaving him thoroughtly shaken from head to toe.

And then it was over, and he collapsed on top of her, gradually coming down from his high. ''Shawn...'' Jessica said breathlessly.

''Hmm?" He stroked her hair.

''I never imagined it could feel this way...''

He pressed a soft kiss to her damp forehead. ''Neither did I.''

Jessica awoke vaguely disoriented. Pale morning sunlight filtered through the windows, dimly illuminating the room. She lay tangled in luxuriously soft sheets, lying in a bed that wasn't her own, and she knew she wasn't alone. Her body felt tender and sore, aching in placed she'd never really noticed before. The air was heavy with the sweet, musky smell of lovemaking.

And then the memories came rushing back. Last night, she had lost her virginity. Know passion like she'd never imagines.

_Dear God_, Jessica thought, pulling the sheets more tightly around her naked body. _What have I done? _Next to her, Shawn stirred. A moment later his strong arm looped around her, drawing her against him. A delicious little shiver moved through her body. "Morning.'' she murmured, turning to smile at him.

He smile back, that smile that melted hearst as easily as butter. ''Morning.'' He kissed her forehead gently. ''You feeling okay?"

She nodded. ''Yes...just a little sore, that's all.''

"I'm sorry...I tried not to hurt you.''

''Don't apologize.'' she told him. "You were incredible.''

He smiled. "So were you.''

She smiled back, a surge of tenderness moving through her. His fingers threaded her hair, playing with it absentmindedly. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back, melting against him, surrendering to the waves of bliss that flowed over her. One kiss became another...and another and another, and Jessica couldn't seem to make herself stop.

How did he have such an effect on her?

It was wrong, what she'd done. She was a whore. No better than his slutty groupies. And yet...

She couldn't seem to make herself regret it. Last night Shawn had brought her pleasure like she'd never dreamed. She only hoped she had pleased him as much as he had pleased her, and it seemed like she had. They had made love three times, once on the sofa and twice in his bedroom, before falling asleep tangles in the sheets and in each other. It this was a dream, Jessica never wanted to wake up.

But she knew that it wasn't, and that like it or not, reality was about to set in.

Shawn pulled away from her, with obvious reluctance. "I'm sorry, baby...I got stuff to do today, so I'd better get up.''

"It's okay,'' Jessica assured him, trying to ignore a pang of disappointment. ''I understand.''

He sat up, turning the full force of that sexy smile on her. "I have to take a shower...join me?''

She felt heat climb into her cheeks. ''Okay...''

She followed him into the bathroom, where they got into the shower together. There was something so intimate about it, not necessarily erotic, but nice. He washed her using his hands, not a waashcloth, making her skin burn deliciously. His touch was so careful and gently, as though she were precious and cherished. Jessica had never been treated that way before. She looked into Shawn's eyes, saw the undisguised lust there, along with...something else. Something different, more complex, far more turbulent. But it was gone as quickly as she had seen it, making her wonder if it had even been there at all. But she didn't have time to think about it. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in his arms, his mouth fused to hers, while the hot water rained down on their bodies.

The soap made her skin feel wonderfully slick as Shawn's hands traced a slow, seductive path over her body. He backed her against the wall, his lips blazing a trail across her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Within moments Jessica was lost in hot and hazy sensation. Yes, this was lust. She made no attempt to deny it. And yet...there was something else going on here, something powerful and mysterious, something she couldn't explain.

The heat in his blue eyes as they looked at her, the way they seemed to see right through her...everything about him stirred something deep inside of her, something as frightening as it was wonderful. How could it be that she would feel such a connection to someone she'd just met, someone she only knew through magazine articles and interviews on the TV screen? All they had really shared was sex, and yet...

She could drown in those eyes. Die in them.

Until last night she had been fine without him. But now...

_You can't do this_, she told herself frantically, wishing she could fight the inevitable. _You knew what was going on. You knew it was just sex. He'll forget you as soon as you walk out that door._

She had know what he wanted, yet she'd willingly allowed him to seduce her. She'd been unable to resist. She'd wanted him, wanted to know it felt like to make love.

_You can't fall in love with him_, she told herself firmly. _You're not falling in love with him. How can you fall in love with someone you hardly know?_

He kissed her. Deeply, passionately, demanding response. Her arms slid around his neck. He inhaled her soft gasp as she felt him slide inside her.

Jessica held on, clinging to Shawn as though she would never let go. Just one more moment, please, one more moment to forget about reality. One more moment to pretend that he loved her.

He drove into her relentlessly, bringing her to a blinding climax, finding his own release in her wake. Afterwards, she collapsed weakly into his arms while the wate misted around them. There had been a kind of desperation to their lovemaking, as if they both knew it would be the last time, that once Jessica stepped out that door everything would change. One last chance to hang onto that moment. Shawn kissed her tenderly, ran his fingers through his wet hair. ''You're amazing, Jessica.'' he whispered in her ear.

"So are you.'' she whispered back. She knew in that instant that he could break her, tear her apart, as easily as he brought her to heaven.

_Don't let me fall in love with you, Shawn._

Too late


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Shawn drove Jessica back to her buildling, opting to drop her off rather than walk her to the door. He didn't want to take the chance of being recognized. Jessica understood, and she didn't hold it against him.

Shawn felt a wave of sympathy for her, knowing that she had to endure the shame of getting out of his car wearing the same clothes she'd worn last night. Well, except for her panties, which he'd ripped in the heat of the moment.

"Sorry about that.'' he said guility.

''It's okay.'' She gave a thin little smile. "I can buy new ones.''

He smiled back at her, a wave of tenderness moving through him as he looked into her eyes. He didn't want her to leave. Didn't want their time together to end.

He felt like the lowest human being on the planet. He'd used her. Taken her innocence for his own pleasure. He hadn't meant for it to be that way. Something had change last night, made him feel ashamed of his intention. Jessica deserved better than this. She deserved better than him.

He still didn't quite understand why she'd done it. Why she'd stayed, knowing exactly what he wanted from her, knowing exactly how it would end. She wasn't a slutty groupie. She wasn't that kind of girl. And yet she'd willingly given herself to him, returned his advances, responded to him with the passion of a seasoned lover. Never once had she made any indication of wanting anything more that one night. Maybe she didn't.

Maybe he did.

Which, of course, was out of the question. She wasn't anywhere close to his type. He didn't want a girlfriend now. And yet...

In a strange, perverse way, he wished she would want him That she would ask for something more. That she would make hints about another date, give him her phone number, anything.

He got nothing.

_She's better off with out me_, Shawn told himself. Say Jessica were to discover the real him, the parts of his life that he kept hidden. It was better this way -for her. Better to leave her with the memory of last night, the memory of him as the man she wanted him to be and not the one that he really was.

Shawn traced his hand along her jaw, touched her smooth cheek. Jessica drew a shaky breath. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah.'' He almost couldn't stant to look in her warm, soft brown eyes.

"I-I won't forget last night.'' Jessica said softly. "I won't forget what we shared.''

''Neither will I.'' Shawn said, truthfully. Damn, if only he could. Unable to resist, he cupped her face in his hand, leaned over and kissed her gently. Her lips were soft, tender, entreating him for more. He broke the kiss before his heart got the better of him. "Take care of yourself, Jessica.''

"You too.'' She managed to smile, with a brightness that failed to be convincing. His heart acjed. She did want more.

She wanted something he couldn't give him.

She let his eye hold hers for a moment, then silently got out of the car. She never looked back. Shawn waited to see that she got in safely and drove away, telling himself this was the best thing for her. For both of them.

Back at his house, traces of Jessica still lingered. The vague scent of her perfume, the light smudge of lipstick on her wine glass. But even if he got rid of those things, he would still remember her. Still remember her smile and her laughter. Still remember the way it felt to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. He could still recall looking into her eyes, how she seemed to see a part of him that he'd rather keep buried. Instinctively he knew that if he were to let her in, she would break him apart, claw open his skin and expose his sould. She could be his downfall.

Or she could make him whole again.

He could fall in love with her.

Maybe he already had.


End file.
